


Happy Freaking Xanlow Week

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, I'm giving them all the fluff they deserve, Illnesses, In chapter four only, M/M, Only chapter three, Please stay safe, Sickfic, Xanlow Week 2019, and not in detail, but still, this is all fluff, this whole week, xanlow week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Fluff and happiness and wow it's gay! Happy Xanlow week guys!!Tags will be updated as I add chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one's short and sweet and pretty darn silly! It's also super fluffy, I hope y'all enjoy it! Based off the prompt: dance

"Dance with me."

It was a very sudden request, spoken during their tea time one afternoon, about a month after they finally got together, disguised under the phrasing of a command. The only reason Laslow knew it was request was the way his Prince looked away from him as he spoke it. There was, he supposed, a slight lilt to Xander's voice, too, making it almost a question.

Of course, Laslow's reaction wasn't anything short of embarrassed. He stuttered, blushed, and tried to take a sip of his tea, choked on said tea, and spent five minutes trying to breathe again before he finally was able to say anything, but by then Xander was already speaking again.

"Of course you don't have to if you don't want to, I would never make you do something that makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Laslow quickly put his worries to rest, "I was surprised, is all, Milord. Of course I would dance with you," and so on, only convincing Xander that he truly, really, absolutely meant it after a lengthy conversation. Well, less a conversation, really, and more a very polite argument.

All of that led to now, this night, in a hidden clearing just outside of camp. Xander stood in front of Laslow, looking more awkward and out of place than Laslow ever thought he could.

"Come now, surely you can. Nothing difficult, Milord. Just a small ballroom dance."

Xander nodded once, stepping forward and taking the place of the lead. Laslow raised a singular eyebrow, beginning to sway to an imaginary song.

The pair waltzed for a few steps, one moving with a nearly unmatchable grace, the other far too stiff. It was, to put it lightly, the worst dance Laslow had ever danced.

Of course this couldn't go on for long. Xander stepped on Laslow's toe, causing a tiny yelp to escape the shorter man. Laslow fell backwards, just as Xander was moving his foot, and pulled the Prince down with him, landing in a tangled heap of limbs.

They both stayed where they landed, shocked, when Laslow started giggling. That caused Xander to chuckle a little, which in turn made Laslow laugh harder. Pretty soon they were both lost to their laughter, real laughter, not that forced crap that they both give for court meetings or to make other people smile.

Thinking back on their first dance, Laslow smiled. It may have sucked phenomenally in terms of ability, but it would always be a fond memory. After all, it was the first time they danced, and the first time Laslow ever heard Xander laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years past had forgotten their anniversary, but this year that would change. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two and it's fluffy as henck. I'm doing my absolute best to make sure this week stays fluffy, since… well, if you've read my other xanlow stuff then you know. If not, then just be glad and don't ask questions lol. This one's based off the prompt Anniversary

Xander finished setting up the table for dinner. The only things left to do were light the candles and set out the food, which he would do when his husband of five years got home. He was out shopping with their children, and then he would leave the kids with Odin and his family.

They had some plans, but Xander was hoping this would be a surprise. He had asked Odin and Selena for recipes from their homeland, and what typical fifth anniversary gifts were. He always tried to make their anniversary special. Unfortunately, it never seemed to work out how he wanted it to.

\---------

The first year they were still at war, still fighting for their kingdom. He had gotten injured, and Laslow was out with his small band of mercenaries. They completely forgot about the date.

The second year was one filled with treaties and royal visits. They barely had enough time to see each other. They weren't in the same country for that whole month.

The third year they simply forgot. They had their twins that year, and they were still busy cleaning up after the war.

Last year was the worst. Laslow had worked so hard to protect Xander due to two separate assassination attempts - the first and only in his time as king - that he had ignored his health and had fallen near deathly ill. Soleil and Siegbert had also gotten sick, but not nearly as bad as Laslow. That year Xander had spent nursing his family back to health, and thanking whatever gods were listening that he himself hadn't also fallen ill.

This year, though, Xander had hopes that things would change.

\----------

"I'm home," Xander heard Laslow call. He walked out to greet his husband, immediately taking some of the things he had bought from him.

Xander set the things down on a table and kissed his husband. "How were the little ones?"

"They're fine. Ophelia, Nina, and Soleil all ran off as soon as we got there. Lord Leo was there, too, and he took Siegbert to the library."

"Leo was there, hm? What of Takumi?"

"Cooking up whatever it was that Kiragi had brought back."

Xander hummed. So far it was going as planned. Of course that could change, but he figured that it probably wouldn't. Hopefully.

He led them outside to the table that he had set up earlier and lit the candles. He motioned for Laslow to sit, and then he went back inside and brought out the food.

Laslow gasped. "I haven't seen these dishes in… in a very long time. Where did you…?" He trailed off, still in awe.

"I asked Selena and Odin if they knew any recipes from your homeland. I was surprised when they did, although I suppose I shouldn't have been. I'm simply glad that they agreed to share."

Laslow smiled, crying a little bit. "You're too good to me, my lovely king. You're far too good to me." 

Xander shook his head, muttering that he was only just good enough, and they started eating. They talked about nothing important and they spent the time simply enjoying each other's company, sitting there long after they had finished eating, and well after the stars had peeked out from behind the sky. The night was cloudless, and the moon was just a sliver in the sky. It was beautiful.

After the conversation had lulled for a while, leaving the couple to sit in their happy quiet, Xander pulled out the beautifully ornate wooden box that he had commissioned from a local artist. He set it down and slid it in front of Laslow, taking care not to look from the stars. 

Laslow said nothing, but he took Xander's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it as a way of thanks, and then set a wooden ring in his palm and pushed his hand back. When Xander glanced at him, he saw that Laslow was looking to the sky once more. Xander smiled at that and put on the ring, letting them remain in their comfortable silence for a while longer. To them, being able to spend some quiet time together was one of the most intimate things they could do.

Their anniversary was happy, and quiet, spent together, and it was perfect. At least, it was loads better than the past four years. Really, that was all that they could ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once one gets sick, they all will. Lucky for their little family, they could get through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern au time! Based on the prompt Sickness. I took the fluffy way out… I did promise I would, didn't i?

Inigo got a call while he was at work. He raised an eyebrow and ignored it. Yes, he was usually the person anyone called for anything, but he couldn't very well check his phone in the middle of a dance lesson. This was a very important lesson, too, what with the recital being in less than a week. They would just have to hope Xander would pick up. Inigo kept teaching.

\-----

Xander got the call just as his lecture ended. Normally he wouldn't pick up while he was at work, but he just got on lunch. 

He picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello, this is Xander Nohr speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mr. Nohr. I'm calling to let you know that your daughter, Soleil Nohr, is sick and needs to be picked up from school."

Xander started writing an email that he could send to his students about how class was cancelled, thanking the nurse for letting him know and assuring her that he would be there to pick Soleil up in a few minutes. He dropped everything and left as fast as he could, knowing that the next few days would be taken off work and used to take care of his daughter.

\-----

Inigo came home to a surprisingly quiet house. The lights were off except for the living room and the office, and when he walked in he wasn't greeted by the usual chorus of "Hi dad!" 

He took a few steps inside, balancing a brown paper grocery bag on his hip as he closed the door as quietly as possible. Something had to be wrong, usually the house was full of light and laughter.

Inigo started when he felt something touch his leg, relaxing upon realizing that it was only Siegbert. "What's up buddy? Why's it so quiet?"

"It's because Sol's sick."

Soleil? Sick? That's hasn't happened in a while… So that must have been the phone call.

"Do you know where your father is, Sig?"

Siegbert pointed to Soleil's room, going back to his seat and picking up his book again. He was always a quiet kid, and when his twin was sick he got even quieter. 

Inigo took a few minutes to put the food away before he went to his daughter's room, opening the door as quietly as he could. He heard some quiet singing and he smiled to himself. Xander was sitting on their daughter's bed, singing her a lullaby that Inigo had taught him, taking Soleil's temperature. 

Xander looked up when Inigo coughed lightly. "Yeah," he whispered, "she's definitely sick. She has a fever of one hundred two point six. I'll take her to the doctor in the morning."

"And your temperature, dear?"

"What do you mean?" Xander looked entirely confused. It was a cute look…

"One goes down and the rest go with them. She's sick, and since you're taking care of her you'll get sick next. Then because I'll be taking care of you, I'll get sick. Sieg is the only one who might be safe."

Xander chuckled a bit, getting up and going to leave the room. "I'm fine, I wouldn't be sick yet."

Inigo shrugged and went to start making some kind of soup. They had a lot of chickpeas and they just got spinach, so he decided on chickpea soup. Maybe he could add noodles for Soleil.

He felt Xander's head on his shoulder and smiled, looking to see what he was doing. Xander said nothing, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Inigo. He started to rock from side to side, taking Inigo with him. Inigo smirked and kept cooking the food. They might all get sick, and it might put a little hitch in their lives, but that was alright. As long as they were together, they could get through anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nohr is an interesting country to a foreigner, especially when that foreigner learns that marriage binds two people's souls. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARRIAGE AU!!! So in this au, when people get married in Nohr they are bound by soul to their partner, and because of this- well, it's explained in here! I might expand on this one in it's own fic, but I'm not too sure… if you want me to would you mind commenting? I might write it anyway but it sure is nice to know if anyone's interested! WARNING for mentions of blood and injury! If you can't read that then please don't read this one, okay? Take care, lovelies! Based off the prompt: customs

Inigo worried. It seemed to be all he was doing for the past few weeks, unfortunately, but what else was one to do, what with their wedding coming up soon?

Were this Ylisse he would've at least known what to expect for a royal wedding, but here in Nohr he hadn't a clue what to expect. Now that the hour of the wedding was nearly upon them, he could do nothing but worry harder.

In his homeland, the bride and groom, or the two grooms, or the two brides, stood in front of all their loved ones and in front of the holy dragon Naga, declared their love, and then celebrated the beginning of the rest of their lives in the loudest, happiest, most obnoxious way imaginable. It was truly a celebration, and being wed was supposed to be the happiest day of someone's life.

From what he gathered, weddings in Nohr couldn't be more different. They were somber occasions, treating the bonding of two souls with the respect that such a thing caused. He's heard tell that they actually bind souls with magic, but had nothing to prove that.

Inigo fixed his tie for maybe the hundredth time that day. He hoped that this would go smoothly even as he worried that it wouldn't. All too soon Peri came to get him, practically vibrating in her excitement.

"Are you ready to be soul bound? Oh, I hear it's painful! You'll tell me if it is, right?"

Inigo gulped, nerves getting even worse as he nodded. He let himself be led to the room in which they would soon be married, only then remembering that it would be just him, Xander, and the marriage officiater in the room, and that the doors would be guarded by Peri and a maid he didn't know.

He walked into the room at the same time Xander did, Xander entering from a different door. The room was dim, lit by only candles, and made of dark wood paneling. There was a desk at which someone was sitting. They were wearing something like a cross between black mage garb and a cleric's cloak. On the desk in front of them there was a book and two bowls. The whole setup gave off the feel of a moonless, starless night, unnatural and dangerous. Inigo felt a shiver go down his spine, his skin prickling. Add some smoke and it would be just like… but no, he wouldn't think of that now. He just had to get through this, and he and his Lord would be married.

The cleric, for that's what Inigo chose to think of them as, began mummering in another language, one that Inigo didn't know. Xander didn't say a word, so neither did Inigo.

After a while, the cleric motioned them both closer, grabbing either of their wrists and cutting a thin line into their palms, letting each bleed into it's own bowl until the bottoms were full. The cleric took the cut palms and pressed them together, tying them together with a thin bandage. The bowls of blood were mixed together, and used as a paint, symbols traveling up Inigo's arm and down Xander's.

The cleric stopped their chanting for the first time since the couple stepped foot in the room. "After I do this your souls will be bound in the eyes of the Divine Dragons. There will be no turning back. Do either of you wish to stop, now, while you have time?"

Both men shook their heads. The cleric nodded and continued their chant. The blood symbols started to glow, and Inigo felt something happen. It was like a part of him was being siphoned through his palm, forced into Xander, and like he was getting something from Xander in return. 

Suddenly he felt a pain in his hand, the one that wasn't cut, and he felt a near unbearable pressure. More than that, he heard thoughts that were certainly not his own. They were Xander's. 

The cleric cut the bandage, letting their hands fall apart. They then stood, and left the room. Inigo sat where he was, shocked. That was the wedding? These poor Nohrians…

Xander laughed. "So I take it weddings are done differently where you're from?"

"I don't- what do you mean, Milord?"

'You think quite loudly,' Xander said. Except he didn't speak, at least not out loud. 'Our soul binding allows two people to hear each other's thoughts, should they wish them to be heard, and feel if our partner gets injured.'

Laslow took a second, stunned. 'So the rumors I heard…?'

"All true. I would like to know what weddings are like in your homeland, though, for you to think of my people as poor Nohrians."

Laslow laughed, promising Xander that he'd tell him later. For now, though, he wanted to revel in his new marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow is home, finally, and Xander gets to meet his husband's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I usually ship Henry and Olivia, but in this case we have Olivia and Chrom because that's what happened (also I'm so weak for prince Inigo… y'all have no clue lol). So, au where Nohr and Ylisse are in the same world. This one's based off the prompt: home

Xander watched in confusion as his husband ran forward, kissing a pink haired woman once on each cheek. She laughed, more of a giggle, really, and did the same for him. They pulled each other close, both laughing and crying at seeing the other again.

Xander was used to cold greetings and barely acknowledged presences. In Nohr, his family greeted one another from a distance (Camilla an exception), asking permission before even so much as shaking hands. Here, though, in this country they call Yilsse, families greeted each other with warmth and laughter, happy and bright. Even the royal family, forgetting about appearances. Or maybe they remembered, and were so happy as a way to bring happiness to their people.

Whatever the reason for acting this way in public, Laslow hugged his mother tightly, laughing when his father came over and picked them both up. The king - called the Exalt, here - set them down, also crying a little.

Laslow extracted himself after a long moment, only to be near attacked by a woman with the Exalt's hair. The force with which she hugged him knocked them both to the ground. He was crying harder now, his happiness showing itself in his tears.

While the two were on the ground, Laslow's mother made her way to Xander, a smile on her lips and kindness written in her eyes. She didn't let go of Laslow's father's hand, either, instead pulling him along.

"I'm Olivia," she said quietly, "and this is my husband, the Exalt, Chrom. You must be Xander. Our Inigo wrote lots about you in his letters home. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Xander nodded, about to return the greeting, when Chrom spoke up. "Tell me, how has our son been doing?"

"He's been quite well," Xander answered, taking the question in stride. "He flirts with any woman he meets, and he hides behind his smile, but I believe he's truly happy. He's missed here, though."

Olivia and Chrom nodded to each other, and then both walked forward to hug Xander. He tensed, not expecting this in the least. They quickly backed off, still smiling at him.

Laslow soon joined them, laughing off the blue haired girls threat to "kill you with our father's sword should you disappear like that ever again, and I'll make sure you don't get healed either, Ini!"

"Milord, this is my lovely twin, Lucina. And I take it you've already met my parents."

Olivia and Chrom glanced at each other, both wearing the same expression, one eyebrow raised, a little half smirk on their lips.

"Milord, hm? So, you're someone important? Really, all Inigo ever told us is about how absolutely handsome you a-" Laslow cut Lucina off by putting his hand over her mouth, quickly pulling away and exclaiming that she licked him.

Xander smiled, filing away this information for later. "I don't know about important, but I am the King of Nohr. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Chrom nodded at the title, Olivia gasped, and Lucina shoved her twin, asking him "go big or go home, right?"

Laslow blushed, walking over to Xander's side. "Well, this is my family. We're loud, we're bright, and we're touchy feely, but it's how we show our love for one another."

"Yes. It's so different… But in a good way. I think I could get used to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one get someone else to fall for them? In Inigo's mind, it's simple. Pick up lines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did something a little different with how I wrote this one, but I'm ultimately happy with how it turned out! Day six was a freebie, so I decided to use my own prompt of pick up lines!

"So, do you think the most handsome man on this Earth would agree to go to lunch with me? Maybe grab some tea?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him instead of bothering me?"

"Oh, but I just did ask him."

Xander threw his book at Inigo, missing by just an inch. Inigo laughed, pushed up his glasses, and kept studying for that test this week.

\----------

"If your eyes are the ocean, then man am I lost out at sea."

Xander dropped his glass, and it would've shattered if Inigo wasn't already there to catch it. He handed the glass back before turning and walking away, chuckling.

\----------

"Hey, could I get a picture of you?"

Xander sighed. "Why?"

"To show my friends that angels are real."

Inigo managed to dodge the book, this time.

\----------

"They say Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth."

"Inigo, should I even ask where this is going?"

"Apparently everyone that's ever said that hasn't stood next to you."

Xander just sighed.

\----------

"Oh my god, either the sun just came out or you smiled at me."

Xander's smile brightened a tad. "Are you sure you aren't the one smiling? Maybe that really is the sun…"

\----------

Inigo walked into the room, a shy smirk on his face. "Hey, I'm a thief. I'm here to steal your heart."

"You're too late, I gave it away."

"To who?"

"I guess he has it and doesn't even know. I gave it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write angst, i know, but I felt like I could lighten up a little for this. As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
